


you are a memory

by postironichno



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Post-Endgame
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postironichno/pseuds/postironichno
Summary: После Мстители: Финал. | Все-таки Сэм был психологом. Он должен был догадаться. Еще когда однажды после миссии Барнс сказал ему, что в конечном счете все, что у него осталось, – это воспоминания. И как хорошо было бы и самому им стать.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	you are a memory

_really too late to call so we wait for_   
_morning to wake you_   
_it's all we got_

— Так вы думаете, в этом есть ваша вина, капитан Уилсон? — спросила его док Кертис. Сэм пожал плечами, смотря мимо нее.

— Знаете, умом я понимаю, что ничего не мог сделать, — наконец сказал он. — Я же и сам психолог. Сам был там. Сам все видел. Но в то же время… Я думаю, что мог бы спасти его. Да, я довольно часто об этом думаю.

***

Как-то раз они стояли на балконе в башне Старка, потрепанные после миссии, с пивом в руках. Уже стемнело. Внизу мигали огоньки Нью-Йорка, уставшего после трудового дня. Вот-вот должен был пойти дождь.

— Дерьмовое пиво, — вдруг сказал Сэм тогда.

Просто мысли вслух, не то чтобы он сильно хотел завести разговор. С Барнсом они не особо тесно общались, несмотря на плодотворное сотрудничество последние два года. Между ними все еще была какая-то стена неопределенной неуверенности, будто они не знали, насколько они стали друзьями, стали ли вообще, на какие темы им следует говорить. Конечно, камень и вся эта сумасшедшая заварушка сблизили их. В конце концов, они были товарищами по несчастью, а это всяких людей сближает. Но видя его, Барнс, за эти два года сильно сдавший и даже как-то постаревший, каждый раз странно кривил губы, словно у него начинал болеть зуб, и отворачивался. И — Сэм ведь был психологом. Он понимал. Знал, где собака зарыта. И не мог ничего с этим поделать. Он хотел сказать. Может, и стоило. Что Стива ему тоже не хватает. Что они все-таки были друзьями. Что вот такой его уход — совершенно, абсолютно эгоистичный по отношению к целой планете — хоть Сэм и понимал, что кому-кому, а Стиву необходимо было побыть эгоистом хоть раз в жизни — подкосил и его тоже. Но вот в чем было дело: Сэм всегда чувствовал это, знал — ситуация у Барнса была иной. Прямо в корне. А потому никогда ничего так и не говорил.

Барнс, на тот момент нечитаемым тяжелым взглядом смотрящий вперед, не ответил, только отпил из своей стеклянной бутылки. Теперь вместо длинных волос, которые Сэм запомнил из такого далекого 2018, у него была простая армейская короткая стрижка. По правде говоря, он изменился. Сэм это видел. Может, они все изменились. После смерти Тони и Наташи, после ухода Стива. Все стало таким странно чужим.

— Ты на машине? — коротко спросил Барнс. Сэм отвлекся от пива и кивнул. — Подбросишь?

— Без проблем.

Они снова замолчали. Допив пиво, они выкинули банки в урну и отправились к лифтам. Следовало, наверное, пойти попрощаться с Пеппер и малышкой Морган, но было уже довольно поздно — должно быть, они уже спали.

Они молчали всю дорогу до дома Барнса. Несмотря на предложение Пеппер жить в Башне — после смерти Старка она стала его главной наследницей и заменой — Барнс отказался и перебрался в маленькую квартиру в Бронксе. Сэм там ни разу не был. Может, и стоило бы. Потом он часто об этом задумывался.

И как раз тогда Сэм и спросил — решил спросить впервые за долгое время — пока вел свою «Шевроле» по спящим улочкам.

Он спросил:

— Ты вообще как?

Во многом это был его долг как товарища по оружию. Они же были напарниками. Не весь бог какими, но напарниками. И Барнс мог ему довериться, потому что уж кто-кто, а Сэм не стал бы трепать всем подряд его секреты.

Барнс долго молчал, словно не услышал. Оно и понятно — все два года после Битвы они ни о чем таком не говорили. Наверное, должны были. Но что уж теперь об этом жалеть.

— Икры болят, — наконец отозвался Барнс равнодушно. Головы не повернул. Вообще-то, последние два года от него нельзя было добиться никаких эмоций. Словно все исчезло, как после щелчка. Ни ярости, ни радости, ни раздражения. Это должно было насторожить Сэма — ведь даже у Зимнего Солдата тогда, десять лет назад, были гнев, были рассеянность, потерянность, непонимание. У Белого Волка не осталось ничего. Пустота да и только.

Сэм поджал губы. Барнс прекрасно знал, что они говорят не о миссии.

— Я о том, что… — пробормотал Сэм, но Барнс его прервал:

— Я понял, Уилсон, — сказал он тяжелым голосом. Добавил тише: — Просто не надо.

И Сэм ведь не был дураком. Ему не нужно было повторять дважды, что тему эту поднимать не стоит. Но в то же время он, правда, хотел помочь. Как напарник напарнику. Как товарищ товарищу.

— Ты не обязан все держать в себе, — сказал Сэм. — Можно же… поговорить.

Барнс едва заметно поморщился и отвернулся к окну. Он долго молчал — на самом деле, они успели приехать к его пятиэтажному дому из красного кирпича, когда он вдруг проговорил:

— В конечном счете все, что у меня осталось, — это воспоминания, — тогда он смотрел в окно, и Сэм видел, что его кулаки сжаты, и потом Сэм часто думал об этом. — Иногда мне кажется… Вот бы и самому им стать.

С этими словами он вышел из машины. Сэм ничего не ответил ему — да и не успел бы. Барнс сунул руки в карманы черной куртки и проследовал к входной двери. И позднее Сэм вспоминал эти его слова — на самом деле, почти все время. Часто думал о них, сидя перед доктором Кертис в просторном светлом кабинете Центра Помощи Ветеранам. Что бы он мог сделать, если бы попытался? Что бы он…

***

— По-вашему, в этом было дело?

— Думаю, да. Думаю… Он чувствовал себя одиноким. Оно и понятно. Он ни с кем не общался. Ну, почти. Никуда не выходил, если миссии этого не требовали. Ему было очень тяжело, все видели. Ему было больно словно каждую минуту, а мы ничего не могли… И… может, в этом была моя вина. В каком-то роде я ведь был одним из последних, кто остался. Я мог что-то сделать. Разговорить его, растормошить. Но он не хотел этого. После ухода Стива он вообще ничего больше не хотел.

***

— Ты идешь?

В дверном проеме показалась Ванда. Она выглядела прекрасно в своем черном платье и бардовой куртке, накинутой поверх. Такая взрослая, серьезная. Видела бы ее Наташа.

Сэм кивнул ей. Он еще раз взглянул в зеркало и поправил бабочку.

— Не знаешь, где Бартон? — спросил он немного севшим голосом. Ванда подошла к нему, поправила бабочку так, чтобы она не сидела косо.

— Он поедет с Пеппер, малышкой и Тором, — ответила Ванда. Сэм немного приподнял бровь.

— Тор тоже приехал?

Он не помнил, чтобы Тор особо тесно общался с Барнсом. Они, конечно, были знакомы, здоровались друг с другом при встрече. Но чтобы дружить?

— Все приехали, — тихо проронила Ванда. — Все, кто остался.

Сэм кивнул. Они вышли из квартиры и направились к лифтам. В Башне было на редкость тихо и безлюдно. Спустившись на парковку, они сели в машину, но повела ее Ванда. У Сэма все еще немного тряслись руки.

До кладбища было ехать недолго — около пятнадцати минут. Весь путь они молчали. Лишь перебросились парой фраз, когда начали подъезжать к кладбищу — там собралось на удивление много людей из совершенно разных кругов общества. И герои, и депутаты, и СМИ, и гражданские. Это было похоже на похороны Тони и Наташи два года назад. У Сэма сжалось сердце от воспоминания об этом дне. По правде говоря, глубоко в душе он надеялся, что больше ему не придется такого видеть.

Около места захоронения их встретили Пеппер и Морган. Они обнялись в знак приветствия. Потом были короткие рукопожатия с Тором, Стрэнджем, Т’Чаллой, Клинтом, Халком, Скоттом и Питером. Шури стояла поодаль ото всех, плача, и иногда утирала лицо платком. Сэм хотел подойти к ней — она привязалась к Барнсу, особенно в последние годы, — но не успел — организаторы похорон, нанятые Пеппер, возвестили о приезде катафалка. Пора было нести гроб.

Этой честью удостоили Т’Чаллу, Сэма, Клинта и Скотта. За последние два года — а Т’Чалла и еще раньше — они были теми, кто общался с Барнсом ближе всего.

Гроб был обыкновенным — темно-каштановым, покрытым лаком, с звездно-полосатым флагом на крышке и белыми лилиями. Сэм нес гроб молча, сжав зубы. Он знал, что гроб пуст. После того взрыва… От Барнса мало что осталось. Так что было решено кремировать останки. Его металлическую руку передали в Смитсоновский музей с разрешения Шури, ее создательницы.

Идя по дорожке к яме, Сэм очень отчетливо видел глаза Барнса, стоящего около пульта управления в главном зале базы. Тогда Сэм сразу все понял, только взглянув на него. Он смотрел на панель управления. Голос из динамиков под потолком отсчитывал время до момента самоликвидации. Оставалось еще пятнадцать секунд. Сэм теперь все время думал об это — пятнадцать секунд. Он еще мог успеть. Мог бросить щит, и двери бы не закрылись. Он кричал Барнсу, он звал его. Но Барнс только нажал на кнопку, и двери съехались. И этот его взгляд… Полный смирения. В ту секунду Сэм видел его в последний раз. Такой решительный и пустой. Он знал, что делал. И он хотел этого очень давно.

Пожалуй, Сэм был единственным человеком, кто знал это — Барнс остался там добровольно. И это лежало на нем тяжелым грузом. Таким же тяжелым, как смерть Райли. Как смерть Наташи. Как уход Стива.

В конечном счете, сказал ему Барнс, все, что у меня осталось, — это воспоминания. Вот бы и самому им стать.

***

— Вы не думали, что ничего не изменилось бы, если бы вы попытались?

— Как это? У меня было блядских пятнадцать секунд. Я мог схватить его за шкирку и вытащить оттуда. Я мог…

— Но Капитан Уилсон, кому, как не вам, знать? Ничего не изменилось бы, вытащи вы сержанта Барнса оттуда. Видите ли… Невозможно спасти того, кто не хотел спасения. Поймите, у сержанта Барнса была тяжелая жизнь. И очень долгая. Я думаю — если хотите знать мое мнение — только один человек мог спасти его. И это были, увы, не вы.

***

Сами похороны прошли тихо, без форс-мажоров. Слышались всхлипы и плач — в основном среди гражданских, пришедших проводить легендарного сержанта Барнса в последний путь — теперь уже окончательно. Все свои держались стойко, если плакали, то беззвучно. На надгробной плите — классического минималистического дизайна — были написаны практически фантастические числа: 1917 — 2025. Сэм долго смотрел на них. Барнса похоронили рядом с Тони. Где-то неподалеку также были могилы некоторых членов Воющей Команды.

Церемония прошла довольно быстро. Священник закончил свою погребальную проповедь, и отряд «ЩИТа», с которым Сэм и Барнс работали последние полгода, традиционно отстрелялся в воздух. Когда опускали гроб, Сэм приобнял Ванду за плечи. Она плакала сдержанно, без единого звука. Она уже совсем выросла. Все произошедшее с ними — это закалило ее. Стив бы ею гордился. Вижн бы ею гордился. Как гордится Клинт, да и все они.

Сэм никогда не любил похороны. Похороны Баки Барнса почему-то оказались в особенности тяжелыми.

***

— Но что если… если бы я…

— Не думаю, что это бы сработало. Вы и сами это понимаете. Вы должны принять, капитан Уилсон. Вы не могли предотвратить смерть Райли. Вы не могли предотвратить уход капитана Роджерса. И смерть сержанта Барнса — тоже. Знаете, бывают в жизни такие моменты, такие события, над которыми мы не властны. И поэтому мы злимся — потому что мы не знаем, как это контролировать. Это мучает нас. Мы чувствуем вину. Но на самом деле нашей вины тут нет.

— Но ведь…

— Я понимаю. Но иногда мы можем лишь принять чужой выбор. Иногда это все, что мы можем — и должны — сделать.

***

Стоя у могилы уже один — церемония закончилась, так что все, включая гражданских (принесших воистину тонны свежих цветов и множество звездно-полосатых, радужных и почему-то российских флажков, воткнутых теперь в землю) ушли, — Сэм почему-то слышал в голове свой собственный крик:

— БАРНС! БАРНС, ЧЕРТ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ, УХОДИМ!

Потому что тогда он уже все понял. Барнс и не собирался уходить. Он продумал все уже очень давно. А Сэм просто стоял и смотрел. Он не бросил щит, не побежал к Барнсу.

Может, он был и не должен. Может, док Кертис была права.

Убедившись, что он остался один, Сэм достал из внутреннего кармана черного пиджака фотокарточку. Старую и изжелтевшую. Барнс с ней не расставался. Сэм видел иногда, краем глаза. Все, что у меня осталось, это воспоминания, говорил Барнс.

Вот и он им стал.

Сэм наклонился, чтобы зарыть фотокарточку глубоко в свежую землю. Он не смотрел на картинку, увидел лишь надпись с другой стороны. Надпись еще чернилами. Что-то неразборчивым почерком — «СР & ББ, 1937».

— Господи, ну ты и ископаемое, — улыбнулся Сэм.

Он почему-то вспомнил фотографии своей бабушки и оттого рассмеялся, хоть в груди еще и сдавливало. Он зарыл небольшую ямку, стоя на одном колене для удобства. Посидел вот так немного рядом. Вспоминая, как звал его, но ничего не смог сделать. Возможно, доктор Кертис была права. Был только один человек, который спас бы его. После смерти. После плена. После обнуления, ГИДРЫ, всего этого дерьма с Тони и правительством в 2016 — таком, таком далеком, господи, неужели прошло уже почти десять лет? Может, он и хотел жить. Но не без… одного человека.

Мир был воистину жесток к нему. Выплюнул его сюда. Может, останься он тогда в Бухаресте. Может, умри он в ущелье.

Так много «может». «Если». «Возможно».

Если бы только Ст…

Сэм оборвал эту мысль. В этом уже не было смысла.

Наконец, он выпрямился. Смотря вниз, как когда-то смотрел на могилу Райли, он сказал:

— Покойся с миром, дружище. Не возвращайся.

Он ушел позднее всех, как и полагается чертовому напарнику. Они же были напарниками, верно?

Уходя, Сэм видел старика, сидящего на лавочке в тени деревьев. Сэм знал.

Он прошел мимо, не повернув к нему головы.

**Author's Note:**

> эпиграф: band of horses - the funeral


End file.
